


[迪罗/PWP] 确认

by C_Ronaldo7



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Ronaldo7/pseuds/C_Ronaldo7
Summary: 保罗想向克里斯蒂亚诺确认些什么。





	[迪罗/PWP] 确认

**Author's Note:**

> 克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多/保罗·迪巴拉 （斜线有意义）

好像半个世界都在议论这个——都在说我要走。阿根廷男孩裹在白色的浴袍里，屈着膝盖窝在黑色沙发的角落里。他的眉心皱成一个小小的川字，撅起的嘴唇显示着他此刻的郁结。

媒体都喜欢拿不确定的东西做文章，你知道的。葡萄牙人边擦着湿发边从浴室的方向走过来，他在沙发后站定，低头在男孩的眉心落下一个轻吻，腰间的浴巾因此变得更加松垮。屏幕仍亮着的手机被搁在一边，他扫了一眼，是某家体育媒体杜撰的有关于男孩的一篇新闻。他伸手将手机屏幕锁上。别太在意，保罗。他说。

阿根廷男孩的眉头松动了些，他抬起灰蓝色的眼珠看向葡萄牙人。克里斯，你想我走吗？

当然不。男人一边眉峰挑起。这是什么傻问题？

他绕到沙发前面，在男孩身旁坐下，而男孩翻了个身，就势躺倒在他的怀里。他又抬起下巴，嘴唇蹭上葡萄牙人的下颚，抬起两条手臂圈住他的后颈，用软糯的声音开口。这是有点傻，我知道。但我总要确认点什么。

阿根廷口音的西班牙语会把人撩得耳根发软。男孩知道这个，他弯着眼睛看葡萄牙人的耳朵逐渐变红，镶着碎钻的十字架耳钉因此变得更加闪耀。保罗。他的声音沉了几分。

什么？男孩眨眼，一条手臂顺着他赤裸的上身滑下来，从胸膛到小腹，最后停在浴巾的边缘，指尖似有若无地挑拨着那下面的皮肤。

葡萄牙人的嘴角向上勾起。你想要确认，是不是？他握住男孩的小臂，将男孩从身上掀下来，这引得男孩小小地惊呼了一声，随后仰面落在沙发上。腰带随一这串动作松开，他的浴袍滑落在了身下。

他家的沙发可真大。男孩在葡萄牙人的吻落在颈侧时默默地在心里想着，要是在我家，我现在已经掉在地上了。

思绪被男人裹住了自己喉结的唇舌打断，他抬了抬下巴，鼻腔闷出一声绵长的喘息。他闭上眼，双手不安分地扯掉男人胯间早就松落了大半的浴巾，然后握住他富有弹性的臀部。嘿，手感真好。他狡黠地笑着。

然后他的手臂被握住举到了头顶，并且手腕被单手禁锢住。男人惩罚般在他的锁骨旁咬出两个牙印，他轻哼着难耐地挣了挣表示抗议，但在男人看来更像是在欲拒还迎。

葡萄牙人湿漉漉的吻延续到他的胸前和腹部。他一路往下，腰背弓成一个漂亮的弧度，男孩低头将视线落在他脊背漂亮的肌肉上。他握住男孩的腰肢，这使得男孩的双手终于得到释放。克里斯，你的头发好软。男孩将十指插入他的头发里，湿软的卷发穿过指间，男孩像发现了宝藏般大呼。

但下一秒他的叫声就变了调，因为男人将他的腿打开，提着膝窝将它们对折起来，而亲吻黏黏糊糊地落在了此刻被暴露在男人眼下的穴口上。啊——不要！他的耳尖和脸颊因羞耻而染上粉色，原本只是半勃的性器被惹得粗大了一圈，鼓鼓胀胀地疼。他感觉到男人灵活且滚烫的舌头滑进了体内。

唔，克里斯……男孩的喘息声不断加重，男人抬头看着他笑起来，将亲吻印在他的耻毛边缘，手掌在他挺翘而富有弹力的臀部上毫不怜惜地拍了一巴掌。嗯，保罗？他的食指和中指并拢着揩过男孩渗出的前液，混着刚刚亲吻留下的唾液，插入男孩早已开始不停收缩扩张的穴口。

葡萄牙人的手指温柔又有力，在男孩的体内熟练地按压着探索。他挺起腰，找到男孩抿起的唇与他接吻。男孩的软舌在他的口腔内横冲直撞，他失笑，用齿尖轻轻咬了一口那调皮的舌头。你是故意胡闹的吗？他的声音既低沉又清亮，男孩的睫毛轻颤了一下，睁眼时直直撞上他的目光。

不是。他小声地为自己辩解。男人硬邦邦的性器抵在他的小腹上，他忍不住挺了挺胯。葡萄牙人趁机将第三根手指塞进去，这惹来男孩的一阵战栗。他能感受到身下的人在尽力放松好更容易地接纳自己，于是他低头，轻轻吻了他的眼睑。

男孩扬起下颚索求更多的亲吻。他含住那双被舔得晶亮的唇瓣仔仔细细地摩挲，舌尖扫过齿列，又探到里面去顶撞温软的口腔内壁。男孩享受氧气一点点被对方挤压出肺部的感觉，他大张着嘴，任凭齿尖和舌面被轮番碰撞。男人分辨出男孩在情动时改变了的呼吸节奏，于是他抽出手指，将性器送入渴求着他的肉穴里。

男人的闷哼与男孩的呜咽声同时发出，伴随着淫糜的水声荡在客厅内。肉体撞击的频率越来越快，男孩带着哭腔的喘息被撞得破碎。他有些艰难地咬着唇，抬起手臂遮住自己的眼睛。保罗。男人唤出他的名字。

轻吻一下下印在他左臂意义不明的两道环上，随后他的手被握住，男人的手指卡入他的指缝，将他的手牵往身旁。看着我。男人又开口。他向来对他的要求无法拒绝，于是他睁开眼，水汽盈上纤长的睫毛。克里斯，克里斯……男孩糯糯的声音伴随理智被顶得支离破碎，他的眼神有些失焦，男人的面容在视线内逐渐变得模糊起来。

男人松开他的手，握上他柔韧的腰肢，抽插的动作变得越发迅猛。他感觉到自己的头不断顶撞着沙发扶手，小腹像在一下下地抽搐，而脚趾无意识地蜷起，不时碰到男人凸起的肱二头肌。额头和脸颊陷入了冰冷与滚烫地不断循环中，有唾液在他大张的嘴角中流出来，沿着颊侧滴落。他在迷糊中听见男人的声音在耳畔响起。我当然不想你离开，保罗，你是我全心全意爱着这个俱乐部、这座城市的最大的理由。

我爱你，克里斯，我爱你，我好爱你。他的声音早已在不尽的呻吟中变得沙哑。他抬起手臂，紧紧环住男人的后腰，任凭自己像只在风浪里摇曳的小船，跟随男人的节奏逐渐沉没在高潮里。

最后男人从喉底发出几声低吼，在几下猛烈的撞击后将性器抽出，浊液一股股地喷射在男孩的胸膛和腹部。他压在男孩身上，边亲吻着身下意识模糊的人，边握住那根肿得发紫的性器上下套弄。男孩哪还承受得住，只能无意识地呜咽着、颤颤巍巍地把自己的所有交到了男人的手心里。

意识逐渐回到大脑。男孩的呼吸终于平缓下来，随后后穴仍在不断开合的认知令他感到羞耻，只好将脸埋进男人的胸膛。葡萄牙人被他逗乐，搂着他的后腰换成了侧躺的姿势。他低头轻吻男孩柔软的棕色发顶，而男孩的嘴唇贴着他的侧颈，瓮声瓮气地开口道。我现在知道了。

嗯？男人捏了捏他的后颈。

男孩在他怀中抬起头，睫毛上依旧挂着泪珠，那底下的灰蓝色眼珠闪闪发亮。我知道你不舍得让我走，你不会舍得的，我知道。

现在才知道吗。男人撇嘴。

其实我早就知道了。阿根廷男孩再一次笑得狡黠，像只得逞的狐狸。直到男人的手再一次掰开他的臀瓣。

克里斯，我不想明天不得不撅着屁股做对抗训练……唔啊！他再一次被仰面摁进沙发里，身上的人撑着手臂不容反抗地看着他。

这次是你明知故问的惩罚。葡萄牙人说道。


End file.
